Forever In A Moment
by Moon Rose of Venus
Summary: The Titans face a new foe and find a clue to a gene manipulation plant...Pairings: RobinOC StarOC BBOC Rae? Cy? My first fanfic please be nice.
1. A New Encounter

**Forever in a Moment**

Summary: The Titans face a new foe and find a clue to a gene manipulation plant...

Pairings: Robin/OC Star/OC BB/OC Rae? Cy?

This is my first fanfic so be nice k, tell me what you think and please read and review,

Disclaimer: i only own the new trio, nothing else :-(

Chapter One

First Encounters

It was a pretty normal week for these three kids until one day, Blaze, James and Angel were sitting on the beach with some ice cream, Turkish delight for James and Blaze, Mint Choc Chip for Angel. There they were just lazing around with nothing to do, then suddenly there were cries of panic from all over the beach around them, they whipped around and the sight that met their eyes made Angel scream in terror. A Gigantic sea serpent with a slimy blue film over its body, its eyes were black with the flame of hatred burning deep inside them. Blaze, James and Angel were terrified, But for some reason they knew they must protect the people from this monster, they stepped forwards and with a sudden rush they all felt a power growing from deep inside themselves, not knowing the consequences, the three teenagers accepted this power, Angel became the Icy Mistress, her long hazel locks turning an icy blue, her clothing transforming into a long flowing dress made of snow, her green eyes turning an alarmingly light shade of silvery blue. Blaze became Fire Hazard her hair turning black with streaks of bright red, her outfit becoming a crop top and flared jeans, both of them being red also, her eyes then seemed to turn red with a slight flame hidden behind them. James became Cats Agility, his short blonde hair becoming black, his clothing transforming into a black long sleeved top and a pair of black jeans, with this the girls heard a shout, they turned to see James with a long black tail and long silver claw-like nails. Icy Mistress looked back at the monster and leaped forward and blasted the evil creature with a sharp spray of water which would have knocked a grown man of his feet, Fire Hazard joined in by sprinting over and then shooting powerful flames from her eyes at the creature but for some strange reason the flames were blue and unaffected by the monsters water breath, Then Cats Agility ran at super speed around the creature with his extended titanium nails, scratching the monster as he went, there powers in all contained a freezing burning slicing affect, at this fatal moment in their progress, the monster struck Icy Mistress with its tail, it also took a swing at Fire Hazard and Cats Agility, but missed them both, but they had jumped for no reason as in mid-jump the monster blasted them with a freezing solution, but Icy Mistress had pulled herself from the sand and she jumped in the way of the blast, it didn't seem to affect her, if any thing it made her stronger. The monster then became still stood as if nothing had happened, then suddenly from over head the three new hero's witnessed a charge of what seemed to be green bolts of light as they looked up they saw a group of oddly dressed teenagers, then with a crash they saw a Green Rhino smash into the side of the monster. The monster had seemed to lose some of its strength, as it was slower than when the trio had fought it. The trio then heard a low muttering and as they turned they saw a dark haired young girl who was all in dark colors that seemed to match her eyes as at the moment her eyes were pitch black, then without warning the girl pointed at a lamppost it was covered by a black energy and was hitting the monster repeatedly over the head, to join that there was a blue laser beam which had come out of the arm of some kind of mechanical man. Then a spiky haired boy seemed to pop out from behind this man, he jumped forward and started to hit the monster along with his team members, But just as the trio were about to enter the battle a girls voice sounded, she said,

"No wait my friends, do not get involved in this battle, leave it to us."

She then left them alone; they then saw a familiar green light that they had just seen several moments before. The trio also noticed that this red haired girl was slightly strange as she could fly freely and at once her eyes changed from a subtle emerald green to a bright luminous green that took up the whole of her eye, not unlike the other girls. The Trio stood there astonished as the other group of hero's were battling the creature, the creature suddenly swung itself at the rhino only to find it had transformed in to an eagle, which had flown out of reach the monster seemed to be getting agitated as it was now lunging at what ever it could reach, then with a hard whip of the tail it hit the red haired girl, she had been knocked out and was falling perilously towards the ground, Cats Agility ran at top speed and caught the girl as she landed on the ground, he laid her down and sat beside her trying to get her to wake, Icy Mistress squirted some cold water in her face, The girl awoke instantly, Her rage had built up, so as she flew forward, Fire Hazard was complaining of boredom. So the trio joined in the action, Icy Mistress's rage was at full capacity, she suddenly caused the water in her hands to form into icicles which she threw at the enemy, It was only at this point did the monster disintegrate in to nothingness.

The Trio cheered, it was only then did the spiky haired boy who seemed to be the leader step forward and introduce himself, he said,

"Hi my names Robin, and I was just wondering would you maybe join us."

"Why, who are you?" Cats Agility asked,

Then Robin explained,

"Oh were the Teen Titans, We protect the people from all evil, Introduce yourselves Guys."

At that point the other members stepped forwards, first up was the mechanical man

" Hey I'm Cyborg, This is Beast boy,"

He said turning to the eagle that had now transformed into a human,

"This is Starfire or Star for short," Called out Beast Boy

He was addressing the red headed girl who had now flown up to them and said,

"Hello New Friends, I hope you are hopefully well,"

"And finally Raven," Continued Cyborg, "Be Careful she gets scary when she's pissed," he whispered for only the trio to hear and with that he moved to the side, they saw the dark haired girl who for some strange absurd reason didn't seem to want to talk to them.

"So, Will you join us," Said Starfire, her voice full of excitement.

"Well, Okay we'll join, right you two," said Fire Hazard excitedly,

"Okay, with me, what about you Icy Mistress" replied Cats Agility,

"What are we doing, oh yes, ye ok" said Icy Mistress.


	2. The New Teen Titans

Thanks to Hotshot45, Cremosia and Tenshi No Koori You're my first reviewers, so now I dedicate this next chapter to you J

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Cat's Agility, Fire Hazard and Icy Mistress, Oh and also a packet of gum, but never mind.

Chapter 2 – The New Teen Titans

As the others where getting to know each other, Starfire took Cats Agility Aside from them all,

"Ummm how can I say this," Starfire mumbled

"Say what," Cats Agility asked looking puzzled

"Ummm I just wanted to say thank you for you know saving me back There," replied Starfire

"Don't worry about it," Cats Agility said, "Saving pretty girls is the perk Of my job, Oh damn, Icy Mistress and Fire Hazard are fighting again, I Better go and get in there before they end up burning or freezing each Other, well see ya."

As Cats Agility left, Starfire blushed at what he had said, he had said that she was pretty; She was soon snapped out of this daydream by Robin's Calls of,

"Come on Star, where leaving!"

"What about the ones known as Icy Mistress, Fire Hazard and Cats Agility, are they coming with us!" Starfire called urgently,

"YES, NOW HURRY UP," shouted Robin.

Starfire hurried over to where all the others were gathered

"Okay, how do we get across this mass square of OCEAN," yelled Fire Hazard.

"We fly," muttered Raven,

So the trio where just thinking that the teen titans had completely lost it, then Robin turned to them and asked, "Well, can any of you lot fly,"

"Well, we don't know," answered Icy Mistress

Raven rolled her eyes and then said, "Well try!"

So the trio tried with all their might, but nothing happened, Except to Icy Mistress, the water droplets in the air formed together to create a solid ice Platform that shot underneath Icy Mistress's feet knocking her to her Knees,

"Oh My God, how can this happen, it's just not right," she was muttering To herself,

"So at least one of you can fly," said Robin,

"Were just gonna have to pair up and fly," Answered Raven.

So the new Teen Titans had to pair up to get ready to go. Raven would Support Robin with her dark energy as she flew herself, Beast Boy Transformed in to a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg around the waist, Icy Mistress made an extension on her ice platform to allow Fire Hazard To share it with her, then finally Starfire took hold of Cats Agility's hand To support him in the air, soon after they all took off, a new sensation Reached the new Teen Titans minds they were actually flying, in the air, Above the sea.

Cats Agility suddenly had to ask, "Ummm Starfire," he asked.

"Yes," she replied,

"Ummm do your you know powers ever kind of fade after a while," "Do you mean am I going to faint and let you go so we both plunge to our Deaths at sea," Starfire asked,

"Umm yeah that's what I meant, and so has anything like that ever Happened," he asked urgently,

"No and it never shall, my powers are unlimited as I'm an alien," sheAnswered, Once Starfire had finished explaining her alien heritage, the Teen Titans Had all relaxed, but the worst was still to come. As they flew over the dankest most gruesome part of the sea, they heard a Low sound, a deep kind of humming noise. Then without warning, a tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed Raven Around the waist also pulling down Robin, as Robin called for help, Another tentacle shot forwards and grabbed Icy Mistress's ice platform

Pulling her and fire hazard down beneath the wave at a much faster pace Than when it had pulled Raven and Robin under, as the remaining Titans turned ready to fight, Another tentacle shot up and latched it self onto Beast Boy's stomach, pulling him and Cyborg down, But as this was Happening Starfire was getting her starbolts ready, as she fired them at the Tentacle supporting Beast Boy and Cyborg, a forth tentacle leaped out of The water and grabbed Starfire around the neck, strangling her as it pulled Her and Cats Agility under the big, blue ocean.


	3. The Kraken

Sorry this Chapters a bit short, next chapter is longer.

Disclaimer, i do not own Teen Titans, but i do own Cat's Agility, Icy Mistress, Fire Hazard and two new characters coming in later on.

Chapter Three - The Kraken

As soon as they reached the bottom of the sea they noticed a glass dome Form around them, Starfire and Cats Agility looked around and saw the Other Titans in these glass orbs too; Cyborg was blasting the side of His And Beast Boy's bubble with his laser cannon, you could also tell Fire Hazard was getting rather tired of hearing Icy Mistress ranting on about Their kidnapping as she sat patiently in the bottom of their glass orb, Fire Hazard was only looking to tempted to smash her head against the Side of the damned thing, Meanwhile Raven and Robin were just standing Inside their orb discussing the next move, well, Robin discussing, Raven Pretending to take interest. So while they waited Cats Agility started to Try and flirt with Starfire by saying,

"Well, seeing as where stuck here for a while we may as well get to know Each other,"

"Well what would you like to know?" Asked Starfire, as she wasn't used to earth customs she did not know that Cats Agility was attempting to flirt With her. Eventually the creature which had kidnapped them appeared; it was all scaly and seemed to only have eyes on its horrid elongated face, it lifted Its giant tentacles into the air and slammed them down again to get Everyone's attention as they looked up, Icy Mistress screamed, the other Teen Titans looked repulsed by what they saw. Icy Mistress sat there Horror stricken as the monster slowly drew itself forwards, raising its Tentacles above it painfully as it went, Robin wondered what was wrong With it.

Just as this thought came about the creature spun up into the air and Slammed itself back down to the seabed with a gigantic crash, as it hit the Floor, the switch which controlled the glass domes was triggered and the Glass orbs the Teen Titans were trapped inside seemed to pop with a loud Ping, as they popped the teenagers inside them lost their breaths instantly, Except from Beast Boy, who had transformed into a platypus, and Icy Mistress who felt a pain on the sides of her neck and on the front of her Hands and over her eyes, she had grown gills on her hands and neck, and A film had grown over her eyes, which protected them from the salt in the water. Whilst Icy Mistress was discovering her new powers, The others where drowning, but then at this moment the Giant Octopus lunged forwards and with this, each of its tentacles stuffed a shell in each of the Titans mouths. They instantly found this strange, what was this monster up to...


	4. The Pounding

Sorry this Chapters a bit short, next chapter is longer.

Disclaimer, i do not own Teen Titans, but i do own Cat's Agility, Icy Mistress, Fire Hazard and two new characters coming in later on.

Chapter 4 – The Pounding

As the Heroes were now able to breathe and talk and understand the sea creatures, they listened in plain curiosity at what the creature was mumbling, it was mumbling at all sorts of things; such as an intrusion of his sun light, and the un-welcoming vibes that he sensed from these, as it called them children. Robin stood forward; nobody called him a child,

"Why did you bring us here?" Robin asked the Monster as politely as he could under these circumstances.

"Because I need help feeding my young." It replied

"We will gladly cook up dishes of torkhush and snorffle berries for the young that is yours." Exclaimed Starfire.

"No, I meant you will be the meal for my young" the sea-monster spat at Starfire in a gritty voice, Whilst advancing towards her. The Titans gasped in disbelief, this creature was going to feed them to some horrid squid things. Icy Mistress had had enough of this monster, she let herself go to the extreme, as she concentrated her powers at the Kraken, Her eyes became glazed over with Ice.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Icy Mistress yelled, her lips began to glow white as she yelled. She opened her mouth and a jet of liquid Nitrogen spurted at a powerful pace towards the Kraken. The Kraken turned and gasped in horror as the liquid seared at full speed towards it. As the Liquid Nitrogen touched the Krakens slimy veil of skin, it vanished instantly, the Kraken laughed and then shot a look of pure evil at Icy Mistress.

"You will pay for what you tried to do to me!" the Beast yelled.

"No she won't!" Cat's Agility shouted at the monster, as he swam towards the Kraken, he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned and saw Starfire; She looked into his eyes and then said in a deeply concerned voice,

"Please I know she is your friend, but please be careful!"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," Cat's Agility answered flirtily, he gave her a quick wink and rushed forwards at an awesome speed.

Starfire blushed as he jetted of; of all the time she had been on earth only Robin had been this loving towards her. This scene caused Fire Hazard to think she couldn't just float there and watch, she needed to help her best friends. She swam forwards only to bepulled back by Raven's dark energy.

"No, Don't go, this is their fight, Even if they are your friends!" Muttered Raven.

Fire Hazard was released from Ravens power and as soon as she was free, she swam forwards once more. This time Raven didn't have time to bring her back so Fire Hazard zoomed forwards and joined in the attack. The Titans just stood there and watched as the new trio of heroes, were battling this Kraken, Suddenly and without warning the Kraken jumped up and span around at a high speed, its tentacles lashing out madly. Not only once but twice did the tentacles manage to hit Icy Mistress, Firstly in the stomach and secondly right across the jaw, she let out a cry of pain before becoming limp and floating upwards, Cat's Agility saw that Icy Mistress had been knocked out by this creature. As he turned to help her, a tentacle wrapped itself around him causing him not to be able to use his legs or arms. Then he saw a shot of red, green and yellow from above, he looked over towards Icy Mistress and saw that Robin had swum over and was trying to revive her.

"RAVEN, QUICKLY GET OVER HERE!" Yelled Robin.

Raven Levitated through the water towards Robin and Icy Mistress, when she looked more closely at Icy Mistress her eyes widened slightly,

"What is it? Will she be ok?" Asked Robin, now nearly in hysterics.

"Her Jaw is broken and she seems to have slipped into a coma, we have to finish up here and get to the tower right away!" The Titans all turned back to see the Kraken retreating to a near by cave,

Robin seized this as a chance to escape.

"Everyone quickly, Lets get out of here!" He ordered.

The team did as instructed and within a few moments they were on the surface, with Icy Mistress floating up behind being levitated by Raven's powers. Then Titans Tower came into view.


End file.
